


Special Service

by ChristinaPortu



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinaPortu/pseuds/ChristinaPortu
Summary: Zach为Chris准备了点特别的服务





	

Zachary Quinto是被父亲严肃的邮件从LA召唤到了纽约的，原因是为了回来参加自家集团跟pine集团的合作谈判，作为唯一的继承人，Zach无奈的接受了他所不能推辞的工作。明天才是正式谈判的日子，然而敬业的Zach决定来酒店审查一番工作人员的工作情况，以免给pine集团的人留下不好的印象，

从会议室出来，Zach揉了揉有点疲惫的脖子，决定走酒店前台，顺便去看看今天的酒店客流量。从电梯口一出来，Zach的目光就被前面背对着他在前台登记的一个男子吸引住了。这个背影，属于一个穿着休闲款白衬衫牛仔裤的一个年轻人，宽松休闲的衬衫在他身上极其的勾勒身材，而更加吸引人注意的必须是包裹在牛仔裤里由一双修长的腿支撑住的浑圆饱满的臀部。Zach内心突然感到一阵悸动，莫名的就停住了脚步。

这时那个年轻人已经办好了开房的手续，转身向房间走去。转过来的那一刻，Zach看到了他的脸，“这是一种突然被击中心脏的感觉”Zach不由得在心里告诉自己，“他的眼睛，是美丽的蔚蓝。”

Zach知道自己从来都是一个想到就要去做的行动派，在那个年轻人离开以后，他来到前台，问到了他的名字跟房间号，他想了想，转身回到自己的办公室。“喂，你好，Chris先生”他用酒店内部电话拨通了年轻人的房间号码，用自己低沉悦耳的声音，似乎想通过电话来散发自己躁动的荷尔蒙。

“恭喜你，获得了我们公司额外赠送的按摩服务，请问你打算预约在几点？”Zach一边把玩着自己的名片，一边等待着电话那头的回复，等了一会，他愉快的听到了一个肯定的回答，“好的，chris先生，我们的按摩技师将在八点为您服务。”

Zach今天一天的工作都不能像以往一样的简洁高效，他心里一直对那个半倚靠在前台的背景念念不忘，也确实难怪他，这样完美的臀部，别说男人，就连女人，Zach从小到大都没遇见过。“对完美的事物表示喜爱是符合逻辑的”Zach内心想着。

晚上八点，Zach换上一身使者的衣服，准时出现在chris房间门口，敲了敲门，门很快被打开了。Chris看来已经洗过澡了，穿着浴袍一脸疲惫的来开了门，也没有仔细看Zach，转身就走进了房间趴在床上，Zach看着被松垮的浴袍裹住的chris，心情突然变得愉悦了起来，“chris先生，请你脱掉浴袍好吗？”chris想了想。脱掉了浴袍，然后盯了一会Zach，微笑的说:”哦？原来你们酒店的服务生都这么帅吗？”Zach靠近了一点，微笑着低声说“我很开心，我的外表可以让你高兴。”

Chris穿着内裤趴在床上，声音中透露着疲惫“好了你来帮我按摩吧。”Zach看着在被子里包围着的完美的躯体，他感受到了自己体内传来的燥热。Zach逼着自己忍住，用很正常的声音说，“chris先生，我们的按摩服务是全身按摩，请你把内裤也脱掉好吗？”chris没有多想，趴在枕头里闷声说:“你帮我脱掉吧”Zach咽了口唾沫，轻轻的脱掉了覆盖在chris身上的最后一层布料。看着chris肥美浑圆的屁股，Zach觉得自己的燥热越来越难耐了，他强迫自己把视线从chris的屁股移开，从凹陷的腰线一路往上，来到了chris的肩上。

他努力的回想着平时自己是如何被人按摩的，然后学着手法。倒了点精油在手上，慢慢的从肩膀开始帮chris按摩了起来。通过指尖的接触，Zach感觉自己越来越热，他已经硬了，于是他跨坐在chris的臀部，继续用力的帮chris按摩着。Chris看起来颇为享受，顺着他按摩的力道，不断的发出享受的轻哼。“很好，更硬了”Zach脸上开始带上微笑。Zach逐渐的在按摩中，用自己的下身，不断的研磨着chris的屁股，于是他听到了更多让他开心的细碎的呻吟声。“你对我的按摩满意吗？”Zach看着chris完美的后背，控制着冲动，用平时的声音问chris，chris回答的时候也带着满意的语气“嗯，很好，不过要是你能多帮我按摩一下我的腰部就好了，我的腰有点累。”

Zach看了看chris从臀部到腰部的线条，看到了那两个十分精壮的腰窝，愉快的让自己的手滑到了chris的腰部，用力的揉搓了起来。“你的腰部线条十分完美，你是怎么健身的？”说到健身，chris的声音带上了一丝兴奋:“嘿，你知道吗，我可是个棒球高手！同时我的篮球也很不错！！”Zach感受到了他的激动，挑起了一边的嘴角笑:“哦？棒球？我也是个棒球高手呢”  
说着，Zach重新讲将手放到chris的肩膀，然后附身在chris的耳边说:“嘿，一垒” 然后他十分轻柔的将手顺着chris的背部线条滑下，来到腰部，用力的开始揉捏。“看，二垒！”

Chris开心的笑了:“嘿！伙计，我的背可不是棒球场！”说着他抬起头看了眼Zach，“不过看在你这么帅的分上，我决定原谅你了。”Zach看着chris瞪着蔚蓝的双眼看着他，心里突然冒出来一句话：“真像自家酒店泳池的深处那一抹蓝”。

Zach忍不住将手越摸越下，开始在chris的臀瓣上不断的游走，然后他听到chris疑惑的声调，只好忍住，转身帮chris按摩他的小腿。Chris越来越舒服的哼哼，让Zach感觉的自己越来越硬，于是他又重新将手移回chris的臀部，不断的挑逗着他的大腿内侧的敏感地带。“chris先生，你现在感觉到舒服吗？”Zach发现自己的声音已经开始沙哑，是的，他快忍不住了。Chris轻轻的笑了“哦，还不错”听着这个答案，Zach挑了挑眉，将自己的手上的精油倒在chris的臀缝上，然后用自己的手指跟着精油流动的轨迹，轻柔的在chris的臀缝里游走，chris的头仍然捂在枕头里，只是声音提高了几分:“你在做什么？！”

Zach声音越发沙哑:"先生，这是我们的全套服务，是为了帮助你放松和解放身心的。"都这样了，Chris才不相信Zach的话，然而想了想，Zach如此帅气，自己似乎也并不吃亏。所以Zach听到Chris轻轻的嗤笑了一声，说:"哦？你能让我，怎么样的放松身心？"Zach越来越燥热，感觉自己就要硬到不行了，于是他伸手摸向了Chris的双球，才发现Chris其实也已经硬了。他轻柔的在手心把玩着他的双球，愉悦的听到身下的Chris闷在枕头里发出的呻吟。

然后Zach开始渐渐的放纵自己，让自己的手指随着精油，顺着褶皱往Chris的后穴里探去。Chris突然惊动了一下，企图挣扎开Zach的手，然而Zach并不允许他这样做，反而顺着Chris挣扎的力道，将手指捅得更深。Chris闷哼一声，Zach笑了笑，将手指抽了出来。还没等Zach开口，他看到Chris已经主动的将屁股抬高了一点，让他更清晰的看到了Chris臀缝内的景致。"这个臀部真的，上帝完美的创作。"

Zach用更多的精油涂抹了自己的手指，一边将手指钻入Chris的后穴，一边沙哑的声音问道:"Chris先生，你对我们的客房服务满意吗？"Chris在Zach手指的刺激下，只能一直不断的发出细碎的呻吟，Zach十分愉快的看着这个场景，然后俯身在Chris耳边悄悄说:"我们酒店，总是致力于让客户享受到最完美的服务。我希望你今晚能够得到最完美的享受。"然后Zach很快的找到了Chris的那个点，不断的刺激着Chris，然后听着他动人的呻吟声，Zach终于忍不住了，俯身在他耳边说:"身为客人，你这样发出勾引人的呻吟是不道德的！"Chris轻轻的笑了:"你的技术太好，把我按摩的我前面都硬了，你说你要怎么办？"Zach佯装思考了一会，然后装作很艰难的语气，说:"如果你需要，我可以先帮你按摩按摩前面？"

Chris轻笑着答应了，Zach贴心的先将房间内的灯光调暗，才让Chris翻身过来。他转身到了点精油在手上，轻柔的握住了Chris的下体，上下拨弄了起来。Zach看着Chris脸上颇为享受的表情，心底的灼热越来越厉害，不禁加快着手里的动作。不多时，Chris就喘息着射了出来，白色的精液喷射出来，溅到了Zach的黑色马甲上，还有脸上。

Zach看着Chris在他身下萎靡的样子，还有那双蔚蓝的眼睛由于刺激分泌的生理性泪水，水汪汪眼巴巴的看着他的样子，他强忍住自己的冲动，觉得自己今晚快要把自己憋坏了。他从原本跨坐在Chris身上的姿势离开，站在地上，然后果然听到了带着一丝哭腔的声音:"今晚的按摩，结束了么？"Zach转过身来，发现Chris也在盯着自己那个已经勃起的十分明显的下身，舔了舔嘴唇。

"Chris先生，我们今晚的免费按摩已经结束了。如果你愿意付钱的话，我还可以给你提供更多的服务。"Zach看到Chris躺在床上，纠结的皱起了眉头:"可是。。。我还是个刚上班的穷人，酒店都是公司订的，我付不起那么多钱。"Zach轻轻的笑了，转身去将自己进门的时候端着的盘子拿过来放在床上，一件一件的像Chris展示了起来。"这个飞机杯，是法国著名的品牌，价格是200美元。"Chris拉过被子遮盖住自己光无一物的身躯，用手撑起自己的脑袋，调戏的眼神看着Zach。Zach咽了口口水，"看起来你不需要这个，"然后拿出一个按摩棒"这个按摩棒，一百五十美元。"Chris继续用蓝色的狗狗眼看着Zach，用着类似于撒娇的语气:"可是，我真的买不起这个啊，还有没有更好的选择？"Zach叹了口气，拿出一盒安全套:"先生，我们的安全套是这里最便宜的了。100美金，还附带润滑油。"

Chris撑起身子凑了上去：“如果我买了套套，还有没有什么别的附赠服务吗？”说着，他用手摸到了Zach的下身，“比如，附送一个超满意的性爱服务？”Zach吸了口气，感觉在憋下去自己真的要blue ball了，于是他微笑的将Chris的手捉住在自己的下身上下磨蹭了起来：“Chris先生，你这个提议是可以考虑的，但是，这是我私下给你提供的额外服务哦，请不要跟我们的经理说哦。”他看到了Chris点头微笑，于是伸手将自己身上的衣服脱了个干净，抱住Chris的肩膀，直接将他压倒在床上。

“好极了！让我来看看你们酒店额外服务的水平如何吧~”Chris的惊呼很快就被Zach的吻压了下去，Zach压在Chris身上，危险的笑了起来：“我觉得，我的技术，一定不会让你失望的。”然后Zach坐起来，伸手拿过刚刚那盒价值一百美金的套套，拆开了套在自己早已经硬得有点发疼的阴茎上，然后取过润滑油，开始更加细致的为Chris开拓了起来。刚刚已经经过一番开发的后穴，很轻易的就将Zach的两根手指容纳了下去，刚刚摩擦没几下，Chris就已经开始发出诱人的呻吟声，正当Zach刚把第三根手指伸进去的时候，Chris就已经瞪着他水汪汪的蓝色狗狗眼一脸春意的看着Zach：“求你，求你快进去。”

Zach为了防止Chris受伤，引导着他用手抚慰着自己的阴茎，免除了自己即将爆炸的痛感，一边不断地用手指在他后面耕耘。终于，Zach对他后面的松紧感到满意了，将手指从Chris后面抽了出来。Chris对这种突然的空虚感到十分的不适应，只能抬头看着Zach，用眼神祈求他给予自己更多的快感。Zach双手抱起Chris，让他好好地跪在自己的面前，然后握住Chris饱满的臀瓣，双手轻轻的将它们分开，让Chris的后穴更加清晰的暴露在自己的眼前。他的后穴已经被打开了，黑黑的洞口在不断地向外吐出肠液，Zach被这幅淫靡的画面刺激了，抬起自己的阴茎，缓缓地刺了进去。

Chris随着Zach的进入，发出了一声痛苦的呻吟，Zach只能将自己的柱身一鼓作气的进去了之后，停了下来。Chris自己适应了一会，抬手抹去了自己眼里的泪水，转头看着Zach：“给我，我想要~”Zach也已经受不了了，俯身抱着Chris的腰，就开始浅浅的抽插了起来。Chris享受的轻吟让Zach自己也十分的愉悦，摩擦着摩擦着，Zach就开始用力的撞击了起来，看着连接处的Chris那浑圆饱满的臀肉被撞的发红，Zach开心的笑了。

Chris听到了Zach的笑声，不满意的回头：“你。。。你笑什么！”Zach凑过去吻住了他微张的双唇，一只手摸到了他胸前的两点，开始揉搓了起来，Chris很快的就投降了，发出了更大声的呻吟，挣脱开Zach的吻，看着他不断地重复着：“快。。。快点。。。嗯。。。我想要。。。”Zach颇为听话的加大了冲撞的力度与速度，享受的看着Chris在他的身下被高涨的情潮融化成一团。“嗯。。。啊。。。快。。。点。。。我要射了。。。”Chris浪叫着，Zach也感觉到自己也快要高潮了，于是双臂一紧，直接将Chris抱着翻了个身，让他跨坐在自己身上，托住他的臀部，用力的向上顶去。

没几下，Chris就射了，白浊的精液喷射在两人发红的肌肤上，他的双眼充斥着因为快感涌上的泪水，脸颊上浮现着高潮后的潮红。Zach的阴茎感受到Chris直肠用力的吸紧，双重刺激之下，他也低声吼着，用力贯穿了几下，射在了Chris里面。

高潮过后的Chris直接软到在Zach的身上，Zach伸手抱着他，也是有些疲倦的不愿意动弹。他们就这样静静的抱着对方，谁也没有说话，安静的听着对方的呼吸声。“好极了，竟然没有平时一夜情之后的尴尬！”Zach在心里默默的想着，然后还是决定起身，帮助清理Chris。

征得Chris同意之后，Zach先去将浴缸放好温度适宜的热水，然后将他抱到了浴缸里。温暖的热水熏得本就疲惫的Chris已经昏昏欲睡了，Zach看着Chris闭眼的睡颜，越看越喜，竟想偷偷吻上去。想了想，Zach自己动手，将Chris洗了干净，抱回床上，从背后抱着他，一起沉沉的睡去了。

第二天早上，Zach醒来的时候，已经是早上6点了。Zach觉得自己似乎好久没有睡过这么好的觉了，想了想自己九点还有一个会议，便轻轻地起身离开了。走到门口，回头看了看Chris的睡颜，若有所思的离开了。

Zach让秘书给自己送来换洗的西装，转身走到自己的办公室去研究今天开会要用到的文件，看着文件上的白纸黑字，脑子里不断地回味着Chris的滋味。Zach决定开完会就回去找Chris，并将自己的身份告诉他，然后对他展开追求。想着想着，Zach低声的笑了起来。恰好秘书拿着西装推门进来，看到这样的上司，不禁愣在了门口。Zach抬头看了看秘书，收敛了笑容，对着秘书点了点头，让他将衣服放下，便将他赶了出去。秘书离开之前，Zach吩咐秘书去查查Chris的真实身份到底是何人，秘书一头雾水的离开了。

洗漱完毕，Zach再度确认了会议的细节，看了眼时间，差不多到了开会的时间了。他决定走下酒店门口来迎接今天过来谈判的pine集团代表，来显示自己的诚意。在电梯里，匆匆跑来的秘书慌慌张张的张嘴想对Zach说些什么，还没来得及，却在这时，电梯门打开了。Zach抬头一看，穿戴整齐的Chris站在电梯外，微笑的看着电梯里面的Zach，身后跟着四个文质彬彬的男子。Zach愣住了，他的眼里只有Chris美丽的如同蓝宝石的眼睛。他身后的秘书却上前一步，先去伸手握住了Chris的手：“你好，Chris总裁。”然后秘书转身向Chris介绍Zach：“这是我们酒店的少董，Zach先生。”

Chris微笑着向Zach伸出手去：“你好，原来你就是Quinto先生啊，久仰久仰。”Zach有点呆滞的回握，冷不丁的被Chris用力的拉近，Chris轻轻的说了句：“我还欠你一百块呢，希望这一点不会妨碍我们今天的谈判？”说完之后，Chris便率先走入了电梯。

 

END


End file.
